Unseen Path
by lordlosslove
Summary: After multiple years of training the boys are finally getting a mission out in the real world, but can they handle the new challenges and emotions as a team... as a family. Will the overcome the difficulties in the real world ahead or will they go on their own paths. Specifically Raph and Leo. A story of 4 orphaned brothers trained by their sensei in preparation for new dangers.
1. New Kids

**LLL- OK... It is 1:35AM and this is just a test to see if this can be anything successful. This will be my first cartoon fic but I'm willing to give it a try. This chapter will be short but I'll add another, longer, more serious chapter if reviews demand one.**

**I don't own TMNT**

Everyone stares at them, curious of the sudden transfer. Four boys sit in the back of the classroom. One of them is wearing a red shirt and has his eyes squeezed tightly shut, clearly annoyed. His red hair is messy on top of his head. Another is wearing a blue shirt. His black hair lays straight atop his head and he looks at his nails, paying the rest of the students no mind. The next new kid is wearing a purple shirt with brown hair longer than the others. He is reading the book on his desk tentatively. There is then the last one who has an orange shirt on. His hair is spiky blonde and he is balancing a pencil on his nose.

It is the middle of the school year and suddenly four boys who have never been seen before show up in their fourth year of high school. They are introduced in the beginning of class. Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo. The teacher talks for what seems to be days but it's only actually been about an hour and a half. When the bell finally rings Mickie leaps up. "WooHoo! Finally!" He runs out of room before any one else in the class and find himself waiting for his brothers to catch up.

He draws a lot of attention to himself but pays it no mind. Donnie shake his head. "Did you even listen? The lesson was very informative."

"Atoms. Elements. Icecreamers..."

"It's Isomers Mickie. I-som-ers."

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Lets just go already. I'm starving."

"But we just had lunch an hour ago!"

"That was nothing. I want pizza."

Raph sighs. "For once I agree with cheese brain. I want a large pepperoni."

Leo stops and looks at his brothers. "Could you guys focus. We're not here on vacation. We've got a mission."

"We don't even know where to start," Raph grunts.

"Sensei said that there are suspicions of Footclan recruits in this school. We need to find out who is responsible and put a stop to it."

At those very words a girl walks past the boys and grabs Raph's attention. He shrugs his shoulders. "Well Leo, this _is _the first time sensi has ever let us go to school. We should have at least a few minutes to enjoy it." That being said the red headed teen walks over to the female with determination in his eyes. Of course, he lures her in immediately.

Leo huffs angrily and walks over to him. He yanks at his arm painfully and practically drags him out of the school with the other's following behind. Raph snatches away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You can't be getting distracted."

"I'm not distracted! I'm filling the time we're sitting around doing nothing." They are now having a heated stare down, Leo not taking his blue eyes off of Raph's hazel ones. Leo's authority matches well to Raph's size when they have showdowns like this.

Donnie steps up. A breeze blows his brown hair and he moves it aside with his finger. "You guys, maybe we should handle this when we are back home."

Both Raph and Leo look around to see all eyes on them. They are the center of attention being the new kids at school.

Raph takes a deep and calming breath. "OK. Fine. When we get back home."

Mickie smiles. "Great! Then in the mean time lets go eat! Last one to the pizza palor scrubs the bathroom!"

Together they leave the school grounds in a stride.

When they arrive at the pizza store they order two large pizzas, one cheese and the other pepperoni. The each eat a slice.

"So the first day of school wasn't too bad," Donnie comments before taking a bite. Mickie's face is already covered in cheese.

"Itwasthe-besday- ovethe.."

"We can't understand you Mickie," all three boys say in unison.

He swallows his load. "It was the best day ever."

"You're exaggerating," Leo says.

"Maybe a little but I really didn't enjoy. The kids are nice. Especially the girls."

"Yes," Raph sighs, satisfied, "especially the girls."

Leo rolls his eyes. "Well tonight we get to business. We need to get some more information of the foot clan. We need to know for sure that they are running out of the school."

Donnie takes a bite. "So tonight we head out?"

A cocky smile spreads across Raph's face. "We're going to kick some Foot ass."

Mickie nods, raising his eyebrows knowingly. "Cowabunga."

Leo can't help but smile with his brothers. This is what they were trained to do. Finally they are getting work worth being proud of. Work that can help them prove themselves.

**LLL- This is literally just a test chapter but I hope it turned out ok. Review if you like the idea at least, only then will I continue. Please excuse any grammar/spelling errors I made.**


	2. The Challenge

**_LLL-Thank you to those who reviewed._**

**_Donnie - Yep, we really appreciate it._**

**_LLL- And now I can get to my more serious writing style. _**

**_Raph - She doesn't own TMNT. She never will._**

**_LLL- :( Party Pooper.. Oh and btw this is a Human AU. I have another fic idea for them turned into humans later._**

The brothers walk through the streets of NYC, looking at the sunset over the horizon. NYC is normally known for it's night life and lively streets but since the Footclan arrived people have been locking their doors as the night rises. The streets become empty in the darkness.

Mickey holds his arms high behind his head and Donnie is on his cell phone. The four walk in silence, watching younger children run to their homes. Each of the brothers has a backpack strapped on. Raph yawns and then smiles. "This is nice."

Leo raises an eyebrow. "What?" He looks over at Raph and sees the taller male is walking aimlessly with his eyes closed.

"We normally aren't allowed to get out like this. I wonder why master kept us cooped up for so long."

Donnie briefly looks up from his phone. "He wanted to protect us."

Raph steps up a few paces and turns towards the boy, throwing his arms up. "Protect us from what! Look at this. We're finally walking the streets of New York and I don't see anyone out here more capable then us!"

"Popular culture is a dangerous thing, Raph. Silent _and_ Deadly. You don't even know when it's killing you." By this time the slender teen is looking back at his phone.

"Says the person who can't put his phone down. One day I'm going to chuck that thing at a wall."

"And you'll be buying me a new one."

Raph releases growl, but no confrontation is made when Leo stops walking. Everyone turns around to looks at him. He stares into the sky, slick black hair flowing past his ears.

"Wassup, bro?" Mickie asks.

He releases a calm sigh. "Nothing. I just feel like this is moving slowly."

He is still looking into the sky and the others peek up as well to see if there's anything interesting. One side is darkening into a navy blue while the other side holds an orange glow.

Raph exhales deeply, growing impatient. He's never favored the riddles. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Leo looks at him a with daring glint in his blue eyes and a slight smirk. "Lets take to the roof tops."

Suddenly Raph shares his expression and the other two exchange cocky glances. "Now you're speaking my language."

The four dash down an alleyway between an apartment building and a restaurant. There is no ladder or fire escape. The boys, focusing all of the energy to their feet, rebound off of the walls of both buildings like ricocheting bullets. The brick crunches under their feet. Leo is first and Raph follows closely behind. Then there is Donnie and Mickey. The four flip onto the top of the apartment building and look out at the distance before them.

"We can make it to the hideout from here."

"Last one there gets no breakfast," Leo dares

Mickey groans in debate. "C'mon guys! No challenges. I already have to scrub the bathroom floors."

Donnie chuckles. "You're the one who made those terms on the last race. Honestly, I thought you'd be the _first _one to the pizza palor."

"Yeah, but Raph pushed me into a parking meter!"

"Well," Raph smiles, his brown eyes glancing over at his brother, "can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen."

"Dude, no kitchen has parking meters."

Leo steps up. "Mickie. It's simple. You don't want to accept the challenge, then win!" At those words, the leader takes off, leaping on to the next rooftop. Donnie is after him.

"Hey!" Raph shouts angrily, "that's cheating."

Mickey slumps his shoulders. "I like breakfast." He then follows after them with the intent to catch up. They hop from roof to roof, speed and agility showing in their youth. The breezes catches them as they soar through the air as a family. Leo hops off an extension to another building unit.

"I'm coming to get you!" Raph calls. He slides across an oversized A/C unit on a rooftop.

Suddenly a voice appears behind him. "You guys are so slow."

In the corner of his eye Raph sees that purple shirt. "Dammit." He had no idea Donnie was that close to him. Well, at least Mickie is still far behind. The boys race for another 3 miles, not getting tired in the least. Soon the city gets smaller and smaller until the buildings are all one story.

Leo, still in front, gets a gain of confidence. "I see the hideout!"

There are two more buildings left before they hit the ground and are forced to run the rest of the way. They take that final leap and are toe to toe to the finish. Suddenly, in the darkness they see a light and hear a strange noise. Raph turns his head a little to see what it was and suddenly finds himself slowing down.

"Cowabunga dudes!"

Leo looks up to where the voice came from and already, Mickey is past him. They see the blonde haired, overactive boy fly over heads in a light show of sparks. He has pulled out his nunchuks and is sliding along the electrical wires that lead to the hide out. The metal from the chain connecting his nunchuks creates lightening sparks that cut through the darkness of the night.

He lands on the ground where the wire ends and he has won. "Woohoo! Yummy breakfast pizza here I come!"

Raph is shocked and slowed his pace without realizing it. Noticing this, Donnie dashes past him and Leo was already in front.

"Ha! Raph lost!" Leo cheers.

"Wait! That wasn't a fair race! Mickey used his weapon and Leo got a head start."

Mickey smiles, strutting around Raph. "Stay out of the kitchen if the fire is too hot."

"What! That doesn't even make any sense, moron!"

Donnie shrugs his shoulders, walking through the gates. "Sounded right to me."

Mickey sticks out his tongue and Raph pouts stubbornly towards Donnie. "You're just babying him."

"Would you guys be quiet." Leo looks behind them outside of the gates to see if they were followed. "That was really too obvious, Mickie. Someone could have seen it."

"Chill out, Leo," Raph reassures. "If someone followed a race like that, then they_ deserve _to find us."

Leo sighs, still not convinced. Donnie gently lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder and they walk towards to building.

The hideout is an old abandoned warehouse just on the water and on the outskirts of the city. Because of rumors of Footclan deaths and assembly, no one goes to this part of the city. It's perfect for the boys and it's been their home for a good 12 years. They are all 16 years old and endured the same torture as children. They were saved by Master Splinter, their sensei and father. Of course he isn't their biological father, nor are they biological brothers but in their mind, family has nothing to with blood.

Leo pushes a button and the main gate to the hideout closes. He then pushes another and the door to the warehouse slides up. The sound of squeaking gears fills the night. The initial entrance of the hideout is blank and empty. There are windows that round the top of the building and it is filled with dust.

The silence between the brothers is thick knowing that this is the first night that they start working seriously. They take the hidden entrance into their main lair that leads into what appears to be a basement. The first room they enter has a huge fan that is the size of the entire wall. It turns slowly.

The wall is garnished with a string of lights.

A gap in the wall is the entrance for the main part of their home. They enter and Mickey immediately plops on the couch to his left where a TV sits perfectly in front of it. He grabs a slice of pizza that is on the arm of the sofa and examines it to see if it's edible.

"Just don't, Mickey." Donnie walks past him to his area that is decorated with computer screens and a few bottles of unknown chemicals. Raph trudges to a huge love seat surrounded by exercise equipment and sits down. Leo stands in the middle.

"You guys. We should get ready."

"I'm tired, Leo. We should rest a little. You were the one who suggested we race."

He rolls his blue eyes and then glares a Raph. "You'd think someone who spends most of his time lifting weights would have more stamina."

"You wanna test my skills, Leo!" Raph stands up. In the blink of an eye something hits him in the face. It's soft and renders his sight. Mickey sits up, curious of where this gesture will lead the bickering pair. Raph grabs at his face, pulling off whatever Leo just threw at him. He sees that it's his uniform.

Raph looks up to see that Leo has suddenly appeared in his gear, katana swords on his back. "Either suit up. Or shut up! If you want, do both. I won't complain."

Mickey's eyes widen. "Donnie~~~! Raph is changing colors again!"

Donnie straightens the glasses he put one when he sat down. Not looking up from his book. "Raphael, your blood pressure will go up."

Raph pulls his sai out of his bag. "I don't give a damn. I'm going to knock him off of his high horse once and for all."

Leo closes his eyes and pulls out his Katana Swords with a knowing grin. "Challenge accepted, _little _brother."_  
_

Raph's brown eyes are tinted with red and can look quite scary when he's mad but Leo never pays it any mind. Raph growls a roar as he runs towards Leo. "AghhhH!"

"ENOUGH!" All four brothers look up to the second floor where the voice came from. Master splinter stands on the railing, looking down. Mickey pops a piece of pop corn in his mouth that he found on the couch, enjoying the show. "Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello suit up! Leonardo, in my quarters. Now!"

"Yes Sensei." They say in unison. Leo hops to the top floor and the others rush to put their gear on.

When the door to their sensei's quarters closes Donnie releases a sigh. "Why do you guys insist on fighting?"

Mickey puts his shirt on. "I had my money on Leo."

Raph growls and he flinches back. Donnie turns his head sharply, his brown hair whipping the air. "I just don't understand you guys."

"He started it," Raph mumbles.

"I don't think it matters, but somehow you guys need to settle your differences. Passively."

"Personally Donnie, I don't think that's possible."

Donnie walks towards him and hands him some papers. "It is. It'll just take some time."

"What is this?" Raph asks, holding the papers in his hand.

"The homework from today."

"You finished it? That's what you were doing over there?"

"Yeah. It was quite simple." Donnie takes Mickie his papers.

"Sweet! Speaking of school, I saw that girl checking me out today."

"Which one?"

"All of them."

"Oh shut up, Mickey. They had their eyes on me," Raph gloats. Donnie giggles and Raph looks his way. "What's so funny?"

"I saw you get rejected by one. What was her name?"

"Vanessa. Well I'll get her tomorrow for sure."

"I don't think she's into that type of thing. To be honest, she was the only person in all of my classes who didn't speak at all. I saw her walking by herself after school too."

"She's just shy. I'll give her some of that Raph charm."

Mickey looks into the air curiously. "I think that might scare her off."

"No," Raph huffs. "_This _will scare her off." At those very words, Raph leaps on top of Mickie and puts him in a choke hold. "Say it!"

"Ugh-arhj..."

Donnie sighs again, leaning on a nearby wall. "He can't speak if oxygen doesn't get into his throat, Raph."

The bigger brother takes one arm from around his throat and starts to noogy his golden hair. "Say it!"

"Raph is supreme and is better then anything in the world even PIZZA!" He releases him and Mickey crawls to his empty pizza box, hugging it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

Donnie shakes his head with a slight smile, expecting nothing less from his brothers.

* * *

Leo stands in front of Master Splinter, neither of them speaking for a couple minutes. Finally, Splinter inhales. "Kneel, my son." Leo does as told, going to his knees and placing his hands on his legs. "Why do you insist on fighting with your younger brother."

"It's not like I want to Sensei. Raph is just hot headed and doesn't listen!"

"You shouldn't try to force him to listen. You need to speak his language. Only then can you be a leader. Otherwise you are working..."

"against them, not with them. I know sensei, we've been through this, but it's easier said then done."

"Maybe you just need a different approach. Try something new because your methods are clearly flawed. Tonight will be the night that shows if what you are doing is right. If you don't figure out the answer to your problem with your brother then this will be your last time on a mission and I will pull the four of you out of school."

"But Sensei!"

Master Splinter raises his voice. "No excuse Leonardo! You are the leader, now take some responsibility for your team." He becomes more gentle. "You are the oldest. Take responsibility for you family."

Leo looks down, his black hair hanging over his eyes. He then stands up. "Yes Sensei."

"You may leave. Keep your brothers safe."

"Yes Sensei." _I know I can speak Raph's langauge, I did it earlier today. He said it himself. I just wish he'd attempt to understand mine._

At that thought, Leo walks out.

_**LLL- I'm sure there are a lot of errors in this since i'm really bad at editing my own work, but i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Review if you want more ^_^! Because there's much more.**_


End file.
